lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Reconstruction Era
Overview The Reconstruction era, not to be confused with the United States historical period of the same name, was a period between December 2013 to August 2016. It refers to the time of the 'refounded' LittleBigPlanet Union and rebuilding after the conflicts of the Shadow Epoch. History Refoundation As early as November 2013, the reformation of the LBP Union was being considered by M88youngling and several other leaders. A new headquarters had already been constructed by him as a tribute to the old Union. Treynota, the Soldier Wolves, Lone Wolf Dynasty New California Republic and the Sunrise Corporation each ratified the Union Constitution on December 14th, 2013, ushering in the new, 'refounded' Union.LBP Union Constitution While the LBP Union was completing reformation, several other factions existed outside of the Union's sphere of influence. Among these were the Remnants Union and the Axis Alliance, which had several clans in their grip. The interactions and conflicts between these two alliances and the LBP Union further defined the LBP Union's place in inter-clan affairs. Early Feuds The LBP Union's early focus fixated on growth. The alleged explosion of members from Union clans like the Brotherhood of Steel gave the Union confidence in affairs with other factions. The secession of the Autobots from the Remnants Union was openly supported by the Union despite protest from the RU's President XFinal_IsaacX. This discourse led to Remnants Union aggression that triggered the Remnants Union / LBP Union War. RU's defeat in the conflict was noted by their allies in the Axis Alliance's Fascist Party. The fiasco that followed, the Axis/LBPU Conflict, echoed the policies of Shadow Epoch clans. However, the LBP Union's resistance to the Axis' calls for create war ultimately led to the collapse of the Axis. Through peaceful resistance to Lord President PolarisPhaedra's aggression, the LBP Union ended the significant practice of create war. When both the Remnants Union and the Axis Alliance were defeated, the LBP Union stood as the only major alliance of clans in the LittleBigPlanet community. With major threats out of the way, it began to attempt to focus on more productive projects, however it was unable to organize them before more issues set in. The Judgement Conflict The rise of Judgement involved nearly all active alliances and clans in the fall and winter of 2014. Fearing the return of Fallen Republic leader Jukewannabe, the LBP Union reluctantly agreed to work together with a coalition composed of its enemies, the Remnants Union, Axis Alliance, and Silentium Contra to contain the threat. The Union Task Force dubbed the conflict Operation Lunar Storm. Judgement claimed that its agenda was to put an end to clan alliances and bring forth a new, more productive model of organized play on LittleBigPlanet. The allied coalition launched aggressive grief report 'attacks' against Judgement content that violated the LBP End User License Agreement (EULA) with success. However, the Union soon became confident that it stood alone against Judgement, as its allies limited themselves mostly to bullying and flaming Judgement officials. Due to this, the Union ended its pact with the coalition with the approval of several Union clan representatives and leaders. Eventually, Judgement fell inactive, leaving the Union alone in the community once more as an alliance of clans. April Judicial Crisis Legacy Discuss how this time period affected outcomes in later times and how it impacts the community today.